Before Loss
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: The prequel to Loss. This is about the events leading up to Simon shooting Brendan on his wedding day.


Before Loss

_It was the harrowing week before the untimely, almost unexpected murder of Brendan Seamus Brady, in which Simon Walker will shoot him down on his wedding day to Steven Hay outside the local church. Though the events leading up to this were the very definition of the calm before the almighty storm phase. Though this is where the countdown begins, on Tuesday the twelfth of March. They never saw it coming... _

Steven was cuddling up next to Brendan, his long-term boyfriend. He has been holding onto him for at least half an hour. Watching him sleeping, as his chest rose up and down. Steven was quite afraid of losing Brendan to prison, he doesn't think Brendan would be able to cope. He knows that Brendan is strong but he cannot stay strong forever. He was pretty sure a second run in prison would destroy him and take away the last scraps of strength he has left.

"Morning" Brendan spoke, his voice still sounded tired. As he flickered his eyes open and closed them moments later. He hardly got any sleep the previous night, as he kept replaying over and over in his head. The last encounter with Kevin, where he knocked him back. He knows people can sometimes get upset when people don't kiss them back but crying rape. Nobody sane does that, surely. He was seriously concerned about the whole ordeal.

Though the thought of waking up next to Steven, softened the tone of his voice and his mood. As he found one of his arms around Steven's shoulder and one arm under the blankets and resting on his leg. They must have fell asleep in that position. Brendan holding him firmly like usual. He even wants to protect him when he is sleeping. He wants to protect his loved ones, he still blames himself for the murder of Lynsey Nolan. He should have made sure she was safe he thought to himself.

"Morning" Steven felt so happy in this one moment. This was bliss for both of them in simple, short terms, just laying in each other's arms doing nothing. They both relaxed, too relaxed to move an inch Well Brendan was too tired to move but that doesn't make it sound very romantic does it? As they looked at each other with longing looks of love.

Brendan gave a small smile, as he slides his finger up and down on his leg. Wanting to feel his bare skin against his finger. His eyes were only half-open though. He was making him snicker as Steven relaxed more. Putting his hand across Brendan's chest, his free hand caress the side of Brendan's face. Making Brendan feel so loved.

"Steven, I need to go to work; I'm afraid" Brendan ruined the bittersweet moment, he really didn't want to go. He opened his eyes fully, as the sun shone through the half-open blue curtains. With the court case coming up in a couple of hours. He needs some fresh air to clear his head and get him prepared fully.

"Really? Can't I use my powers of persuasion to lure you into a false sense of security" Steven winked, giving him seductive postures. He was slightly more clingy now, since Kevin Foster made the false claim. He hasn't really let Brendan out of his sight, indicating that Steven believes Brendan will go down for it.

"I'm going to say no for this one Steven, I need some fresh air but you're welcome to join me outside" Brendan sighed with slight disappointed in himself. Steven was giving himself to him on a nice silver plate and he refused to take it. It was like someone having to choose between chocolate and carrot and they go for the less, unattractive choice. Which in this case would be the carrot (or outside rather than making love with his man)

"It's not like you to refuse me" Steven answered, looking up at him with looks of lust. Which Brendan was not contributing in which surprised him to say the least. He had a good ideal who was to blame. Kevin must have really got under his skin and it worried him that someone as pathetic as Kevin could make someone like Brendan be the depressed one.

"Trust me Steven, it's not as easy at it looks" Brendan gave another small smile, as he looks down upon his man. Analyzing every last detail of him, as he moved his eyes up and down. It was getting harder for him to resist. So before he fell into the younger man's seductive like trap, which was so tempting.

He released him from his firm yet gentle grip, as he stood up. Steven sighed as he moved up on the bed, placing his back against the bed frame. Watching Brendan get dressed slowly, it seemed slow. As every second now felt like two seconds. Which meant every hour seemed to last for two hours. They needed to spend a lot of time together in case Kevin wins.

"Are you coming?" Brendan asked, putting on his black leather jacket. Looking around for his shoes, as he picks up Steven's clothes and passed them onto him. He looked in his eyes, wanting to find the answer. Why did Steven love him?

"Yeah, give me a minute" Steven answered him. As he started to dress himself under the blankets. As if Brendan never saw his body before and Steven was totally uncomfortable in showing him. This was not the case however, he knew if Brendan saw him getting dressed. He would likely change his mind, not like Steven would mind its just that he knows Brendan needs some fresh air.

"Done" Steven informed him, as he pulled the blankets of him and stepped on the carpet. Looking around his bedroom for his shoes also, he bends down as he moves his hands underneath his bed. Brendan couldn't help but stare. He stumbles upon them in seconds.

"How do you manage to get them under there, Steven?" Brendan asked, as he sat on the bed. Steven slipped into his grey trainers which have white laces on them. Looking up at him, before retreating to the other side of the room and placing on his back hooded jacket.

"Come here" Brendan put his arm out, as Steven walked back over. With the same face he done in 2011 when Brendan told him to come here after telling him that Warren thinks Theresa McQueen killed Calvin Valentine. Though this look was for different reasons this time.

As Brendan pulled towards him, as he adjusts him on his lap. With Steven putting his arm around his shoulder, it made him feel as if Brendan was his sugar daddy. He seen quite a few films where the younger woman sits on her much older husband's lap. As he felt Brendan wrap his arms around him also.

"So, what are you going to do later?" Steven asked, as he remembered the court-cast again. Though he must rather forget. He hated what Kevin was doing to Brendan, to them. Steven or Brendan didn't have any ideal why or what he would gain out of this. They never knew his involvement with Walker, so they were clueless to his reasons.

"I don't know, I can't speak about it in front of my you and Cheryl; I mean, Jim says he doesn't have any prove, there was no CCTV where it apparently happened" Brendan kissed Steven on his soft lips, that was a sign of panic from Brendan. As he already believed that he would go down for this. Both of them did.

Steven stood up moments later, as Brendan went behind him. He took out his key as they carried on walking across his small secluded living room. As there were still some toys scattered on the floor. It was a little bit more empty since the children went back to live with their mother Amy Barnes. He opened the door, shutting it as soon as Brendan stepped out. They stayed silent for a couple of moments.

Steven held onto his hand to show people he was not ashamed, why should Kevin's horrible lies make him ashamed of his innocent boyfriend. Brendan gripped onto his hand tighter as they walked away from the house and towards the village.

"You know it's going to be okay" Steven breathed. He was not convinced and Brendan knew it.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Brendan sighed, as he pecked his lips while they walked. He patted his arm gently, as soon as they stepped in the village. Chorus of people chatting were heard, as they looked over at them holding hands.

The two students Tilly Evans and Esther Bloom looking over at Brendan, hearing about him 'raping Kevin' from the newspapers. The press kind of dragged it out of Kevin, as they kept asking him about it. He told them the lie after a while, the newspapers made Kevin look like a fragile victim while they made Brendan look like a monster. The two girls whispered in each other ears, walking on the complete opposite direction of them on purpose. Making them both feel like strangers.

Which is when Steven and Brendan looked over at the club, to find the words _Brendan Brady is a rapist! _painted in red paint on the entrance to the club, the person responsible was one of Sinead O Connor's friends, who got quite drunk as he collected some red paint from his garage at home. After reading the newspaper, as he was honestly a complete moron.

He got board and just painted the words for fun being the only valid excuse. Brendan shook his head as he walked over, letting go of Steven's hand.

"Who did that?" Steven asked, his voice sounded angry and annoyed. Nobody had the right to do this, have they never heard of innocent before proven guilty? It seemed no, they obviously have no morals. Who walks around with red paint? A weirdo possibly.

"I don't know Steven, but you know what, I'm past caring" Brendan opened up the club, as Steven followed in before he slammed the door shut with all his might. He was ready to explode in moments.

"Bren, calm down; calm down!" Steven repeatedly shouted, as Brendan started kicking the door furiously. He was just angry at being accused of something that he would never dream of doing. He was not his father, though he was scared that he become him one day.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Brendan sniffed, as he stepped back and sat on the steps. Steven slowly walked towards him as he sat besides him. Putting his hand on his shoulder, giving him some much-needed affection.

"It's alright, look I'm going to come with you, Yeah; and the court will see Kevin for the liar that he is" Steven moved up closer. As he gave him an unexpected hug, Brendan held onto him tighter. He felt Steven was the only one who believed him right now, as Cheryl, Nate and Seamus hardly mentioned it.

They heard knocking on the door, Brendan sighed. As he walked closer to the sound which sounded as if someone was having some sort of seizure. He can imagine someone banging their head on the doors as he opens up to find Jim.

"Right, I just wanted to see if you were prepared" the lawyer Jim McGinn said as soon as he seen Brendan. He just returned from speaking to Shirley Paul Browning and Mercedes Fisher about their incoming wedding. He looked over his shoulder.

"As prepared as I can be" Brendan told him, as he moved away from the door. Inviting him in, Jim gave a small smile as he came in. He felt a little bit sorry for Brendan, he read the article and by God did the newspapers treat him as if he was the devil himself.

"Right, well I got to say it's good you got the support of your partner, that may help a little bit; and don't forget you may have no CCTV to prove you didn't, but he doesn't have any CCTV to prove that you did either" Jim informed him.

"So it's my word against his?" Brendan asked. Jim just nodded simply, he was not entirely sure whether Brendan was telling the truth or not. Though he was his client, so he will defend his case. Just like he defended Shirley's case, just like he defended Mercedes' case and so for.

"Yeah but they can't arrest him if they don't know for sure" Steven piped up, as he went behind Brendan. Holding his hand again, to show that Jim is right and Brendan has got his support. He was clingy, even Jim noticed this.

"Possibly, if they don't have enough evidence" Jim replied, he knew the drill by now. He knew that Kevin and Brendan both had a fair equal chance of them believing one of them. He was hoping they would believe Brendan of cause, he was his client and it would look good on Jim's behalf as well.

"Okay, well I have to go now, but I will see you both later" Jim gave one small nod before heading of outside. Taking one look of the paint work, which he shook his head at. He just thought that was childish. He sighed, as he walked down the road.

"You know tonight Bren, I'm going to make us dinner; just the two of us" Steven insisted. He wanted to cheer Brendan up again, he knew he wasn't happy right now. As he had to go to court soon, in under two hours in fact. Though after court, he will make Brendan feel good-by food and warmth and everything in between.

"I don't deserve you" Brendan spoke, as they held hands again. He meant that, he doesn't understand what he has done in his life to deserve someone like Steven.

He walked out of the club and locking the door behind Steven. As they carried on walking down the road, with more people staring and whispering to each other. As the small group of friends moved to the side. To avoid them.

"Do you think were affected or something!" Steven hissed at them, as they went down the road in a hurry. As Steven looked angry.

"Steven, its okay" Brendan kissed the top of his head. He didn't want him to fight his corner. He wanted to do that for Steven, nobody should have to fight his corner.

"No it's not, they got no right to treat you like your guilty" Steven hissed. Brendan felt a little bit of his spit, as Steven cleared his throat.

He really hated Kevin, he was ruining Brendan's already dodgy reputation. They stopped, as Brendan placed his hand behind his neck. As they kissed again, this time with much more passion. As they snogged in the middle of the street, not caring what people saw as they walked past.

"What was that for?" Steven asked, with a smile.

"I'm tired of all this, I'm going to enjoy being with you" Brendan told him.

As he wasn't going to let a nobody like Kevin ruin his chances and he was slightly convinced he was going to prison for a crime he never committed. So he wanted every waking moment to be with the one he loves. Before the worst may happen.


End file.
